<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life For A Life by xXWishxBoneXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485359">A Life For A Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWishxBoneXx/pseuds/xXWishxBoneXx'>xXWishxBoneXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWishxBoneXx/pseuds/xXWishxBoneXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light began to shine from the totem, the light swirling around the two. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the brightness. As the totem did its magic, Phil felt himself growing weaker. With a small smile, he closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face. He exhaled as he felt his life draining away.<br/> <br/>When the light began to fade, everyone opened their eyes. What the light left behind made them gasp. On the ground, unconscious, but alive, was Wilbur. In front of him, was a pile of items, and slowly fading smoke.</p><p>With a roll of thunder, it began to rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life For A Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I apologize if this is bad, it's my first fanfic! I really hope I stay motivated and actually continue this lol. I'm sorry if the formatting is weird, I'm new to the site and idk what I'm doing. I'd like to improve my writing, so if you see anything that might need improving, tell me please! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His bag weighed heavily on his back, filled to the brim with supplies for his trip to L’Manburg. He sighed, knowing his back would hurt like hell when he finished his trip through the Nether. He sighed, glancing at his wings, damaged by an explosion caused by a madman. An explosion caused by his son. His son, who he had stabbed to death with his own sword, given to him in a desperate attempt at peace. Unfortunately, his son didn’t get to rest like he wanted. Back in L’Manburg, his sons ghost roams the land.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Being pulled out of his thoughts by the question, he turns to look at his friend. Technoblade looks back with a questioning look. Despite his monotone expression, he could tell he was worried. He didn’t blame him. Just a month ago, they helped with the destruction of the country. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, mate. It’ll be fine.” He said, adjusting the bag. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He promised as he made his way out the door, listening to the others footsteps as he followed him.</p><p> </p><p>The snow crunched under their boots as they made their way to the portal. Glancing up at the sky, he could tell that there would be a storm later today. He’ll have to hurry before it rains, or else he might have to reschedule today. Ghosts burn in the rain, after all.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, they arrive at the Nether portal. He stopped and stared at the purple spiral, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw Techno with an anxious look on his face. He smiled, pulling him into a tight hug. “Take care of yourself, mate.” He whispered, before letting go, heading towards the portal. Looking back at Techno, he waved, and went through the portal.</p><p>--------</p><p>When Phil made it through the portal leading to L’Manburg, he was greeted by Eret. After exchanging a few words of greeting, they began to walk to the ritual site, chatting along the way.  He looked around as they walked, observing the red vines. He did his best to avoid touching them. They gave him the creeps.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of walking, they arrived at the place. The alter was set up already. Adorned with buttons, TNT, the L’Manburg flag, brewing stands, a salmon in a bucket, and a blue sheep. In the center of it all, was a ghost. His son. Wilbur. Or, as he’s preferred to be called, Ghostbur.</p><p> </p><p>Said ghost was excitedly chatting with an anthropomorphic fox, and two teenagers. Something about salmon. The three looked uncomfortable as Ghostbur rambled on. Clearing his throat, he catches their attention. They turn to look in his direction. One of the teens, a blond, opens his mouth to speak, before being cut off by the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Phil! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? How’ve you been?” He cheerfully replied. Looking at his son, his heart ached. He smiled back nonetheless. “I’ve been good! My back is killing me, though.” He expressed, taking his bag off his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>After chatting with everyone, it was time. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out a totem and gave it to Ghostbur. He could feel the dread in the air as he instructed him on what to do. As the ghost nervously repeated the chant from the necromancy book, Phil pulled out Wilbur’s sword. The sword that took his sons last life. It felt heavy in his hands. When the chant was over, Ghostbur turned around, clutching the totem until the grey skin around his knuckles turned white. With his back facing him, he urged him to get it over with. With a bit of hesitation, he plunged the sword into his back.</p><p> </p><p>Light began to shine from the totem, the light swirling around the two. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the brightness. As the totem did its magic, Phil felt himself growing weaker. With a small smile, he closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face. He exhaled as he felt his life draining away.</p><p> </p><p>When the light began to fade, everyone opened their eyes. What the light left behind made them gasp. On the ground, unconscious, but alive, was Wilbur. In front of him, was a pile of items, and slowly fading smoke.</p><p>With a roll of thunder, it began to rain.<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>